Hello Fire!
by Love Like I Don't Care
Summary: When hunters, Dean and Sam's father finds a baby girl instead of giving her to an orphanage he decides to take her in as his own. 16 years later John Winchester goes missing and Jessica and Dean need their brother Sam's help to find him. When Jessica starts having strange nightmares she starts to wonder what they mean, and who the figure is in the nightmares. Bad at Summaries R&R!


**Ok So here's the deal! I used the script for the first episode to help me cause, I mean it's the pilot I can't change that. This is the only chapter I'm doing that, it's in a different perspective with different ideas added onto it. I don't own the characters, just Jessica. **

* * *

I fell to my bed in the motel room.

"Don't get to comfortable we have to be out of here early tomorrow."

I let out a moan and he pushed me, I flipping over.

"Why the hell do you need Sam for this, I'm old enough to help!" I fought annoyed.

"Sorry Kido." He fell to his bed, taking off his shoes.

"You don't even get changed." I said, standing back up to grab my leggings and one of his big shirts.

"You wear my clothes to bed." He fought back, his face still into the pillow. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror before stripping and putting on my clothes.

"Shut up!" I said flipping my hair over before grabbing it into a messy bun atop my head.

"Night." I said falling to my bed, my phone in my hands.

"Lower the freaking brightness." He threw a pillow at me and I flinched, turning on my side so the light was facing me.

"Try to go to sleep early we have a long day tomorrow."

"Yay!" I turned off my phone and fell into darkness.

I woke with a pillow being stuffed in my face.

"What the hell!" I kicked Dean off of me and tried to fall back asleep, pulling out m y phone to check the time I realized it was only 3:30 in the morning.

"Why are you so determined to get there?" I got up and unbuttoned his shirt, putting on a bra and a sweater over it. I pulled on my boots and groaned standing up and pulling my bag over my shoulder.

"Hurry up will you, Normally girls take longer." I screamed, picking up his keys and walking to the car. I slid into shotgun and reached over and put the key into ignition and turned on the radio. Dean opened the door and wrapped his fingers around the steering wheel.

"Let's go." The sun had still not risen over the horizon.

"So, since now my 16th birthday is coming soon you gonna teach me how to drive?" I asked looking up at him.

"Never in a million years, Jess." I huffed and crossed my arms, "Can I at least choose the music." I put my hands on the radio, but he hit them away.

"Ow!" I pouted, lying back in my seat. I laid my head against the window.

"Don't get to comfortable in that seat, when Sammy comes he gets it."  
"What!" I shot up, "Why does he get it, I stayed with you!" I scream.

"He's older." Dean said with a laugh as he changed lanes.

"Who freaking cares about age."

"He's also taller and probably can't fit in the back." I had no come back for that.

"If you teach me how to drive you can sit in the back." I mumbled.

''I'm not teaching you how to drive."

"Sammy would!" I countered.

"Enough." The sun was just starting to come over the horizon and as we passed fields all I could do was stare at the glorious sun as it transformed from purples and pinks to the bright star. I found myself drifting off to sleep to the sound of Dean humming to his music and the vivid image of the sun as it rose.

_"Jessica." I'm lying in a field with flowers around me. The grass and flowers were tall enough so I couldn't see around me without sitting up. The sky was blue with little white puffy clouds flying over, leaving giant shadows on the ground below. I sat up and looked around. I was alone but my name seemed to echo from the shadows._

_"Hello!" I yelled. I realized I was wearing a long white dress that when I stood up trailed for a while. I smiled and ran forward but the trail seemed to never end. Warmness seemed to fill me. _

_"Jessica." At the sound of this voice every single good thing turned cold as chills fell down my spine. _

_I spun around and saw nothing but blackness. _

_"Hello!" A hand wrapped around my mouth, his bony fingers tightly gripping me. His fingers were cold and dirty._

_"Miss Me." _

I woke with a fright as Dean was shaking me.

"Wake up sleeping beauty."

"How long was I out?" I asked going to open the door.

"No, stay here." He pulled my hand back, "You were out the whole day, must of not gotten any sleep last night. "Are you ok you were moving a lot in your sleep."

"Yes, I'm fine, why can't I-" But he shut the door. I watched him enter before following him secretly. I walked in to a girl in a cut Smurf t-shirt and bare legs.

"Let me just go put something on." The girl started to walk away but Dean cut in.

"No I wouldn't dream of it."

"Dean!" I yelled in shock, and everybody turned their attention to me. "Hi Sammy!" I waved and smiled to the girl.

"Who's this?  
"This is my." Sam paused, "Sister Jessica."

"I thought you said your mother died when you were a baby."

"I'm adopted, my name's Jess."

"Same here." I smiled at the girl.

"I thought I told you to wait in the car."  
"As if I would stay there." I replied to Dean.

"Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business." Dean started to walk away but Sam moved to Jess.

"No, whatever you want to say, you can say in front of her."

"Okay." Dean turns to them straight on. "Dad hasn't been home in a few days.

"So he's working over time on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

"Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days." I added. Sam's gaze changed as he stared straight into nothing.

"Jess, Excuse us. We have to go outside."

"I mean, come on you can't just break in in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you!" Sam annoyingly said.

"Why not?!" I asked, jumping into the back of the car. Sam looked at me before talking to Dean. I didn't hear them but hear yelling before Dean came to the car.

"I'm still in the front?" I asked hopefully.

"No, He went to go get his stuff." I leaned forward to talk.

"Jess seemed nice."

"Ya, I feel a little bad for little Sammy, taking him away from his life here."

"It's only for a little bit right?" I asked before lying back in my seat.

~~~~~~  
"Breakfast?" Dean asked Sam as he threw me a protein bar.

"No thanks." Sam said as I unwrapped my food.

"Dude you need to update your cassette tape collection."

"Why?" Dean said as he started the engine. I laughed at Dean's worriment. He gave me a look.

"Well, for one they're cassette tapes and two," Sam starts holding up the tapes, "Black Sabbath? Motor Head? Metalica? It's the greatest hits from mullet rock." I laughed, falling back in my seat.

"Shut up back there!" Dean threw something at me, him grabbing Metallica from Sam. "House rules Sammy" He plopped the tape in and finished, "Driver picks music, shotgun shuts his cake hole."

"Oh and Dean Sammy is a chubby 10 year old."

Dean gave him a look. "It's just Sam."

"Sorry, can't hear you, music's too loud!" Dean yelled over Back in Black.

"Awe, I think it's sweet how he calls you Sammy, it reminds me of when I was little." Sam laughed.

"How old were you when we found you?" Sam asked yelling back over the music.

"I don't know 1ish maybe even younger."

"I was 10." Dean said, taking a break from his music.

"I must have been 6." I smiled.

"Didn't Dad make a big deal of not giving me to an orphanage."

"Ya, normally kids like you go straight into care, but he seemed attached to you." Sam said turning back to face me, "We're lucky we have you." I smiled to them.

"It was a little creepy though." Dean said looking at me through the mirror then back at the road, "It was like he was possessed and forced us to hold you, he treated you more like a daughter then us his son." Sam gave him a quick glance.

"You were such a skinny baby we thought you were gonna die at one point when you didn't eat for like a month."

"Ya, I remember you showing me pictures." Dean exits Centennial Highway. A bridge sat ahead on the road and police cars were in a line. Dean pulled up and walked out, after taking fake Ids for the brothers. I walked out after them.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked me.

"Calm down, its 'bring your daughter to work day' I invented it for Dean to take me on cases."

Sam smiled and gave me a nudge. I smiled back and Dean walked ahead of us.

"You fella's found another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean asked as he was walking towards the crime scene. The man looked up.

"And who are you?" He says straightening his back.

"Federal Marshals, and this is my annoying little sister who comes with me as she is going to federal school, has her permit right here." He whipped out his badge and then showed him the paper he made for me. I looked up at him uneasy but he ignored me. Normally he didn't have a permit for me and I didn't even know what he was talking about.

"You two look a little young for marshals, aren't you?"

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you!" Dean goes over but the car.

"You did have another one like this correct?" I asked following Dean's footsteps.

"About a mile up the road, there've been others before that too."

"This victim, you knew him?" Sam asked.

"Town like this everybody knows everyone."

"Any connections so far?" I circled around the car as I asked this.

"Other then they're all men we have no other connections, all good men."

"Theory?" I stopped where the blood was stained and looked up at him.

"We have no idea, Serial murder Kidnapping maybe?" I nodded in his reply.

"Well that's the exacts kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys. I looked up at him and he flinched from Sam stepping on his foot.

"Thank you for your time." I smiled and began to walk away.

"Gentleman." Sam said as we walked past two men.

I fall back into the car.

"What the hell was that for!"

"Why the hell did you talk to the cops like that!" I screamed when he got into the car.

"Come on, Sammy, Jess, they don't know what's really going on, we're all alone on this, I mean if we're going to find Dad we're on our own."

I sat back in my seat as we started to drive to town. A young girl was tacking up posters with Troy's face.

"You think that's her?" Dean mumbled to Sam.

"I got this one boys." I said with a smile as Dean pulled over.

"Are you-" Sam started, but I shushed him.

"Give me some money." Sam handed me a 20 and I got out and walked over to the girl.

"Are you Amy?" I asked, she turned to her friend then me, putting a hair behind her ear.

"Ya, I'm sorry do I know you." I looked to the floor and washed a tear to my eye.

"I'm Troy's cousin, Jess, we were very close, he talked about you often." She gave me a smile and I managed to smile.

"Do you want to come in and talk for a little bit?" She cautiously asked, pointing to the diner behind her.

"I would like that, as soon as I found out about him I took the first flight in." I opened the door for her and her friend. "I'm asking around, trying to figure out what happened."

Amy sat in a booth, her friend who had a necklace with 'Rachel' on it sat next to her.

"What happened that night?" I asked filing in.

"I was talking with him on the phone, he was driving home he said he would call me right back but he-he never did." I looked at her with a gingerly smile as I noticed her tear. Her friend placed her hand on her shoulder.

"He seemed fine, normal I don't know what happened!" Amy was playing with her necklace. I instantly recognized it as a pentagram.

"I like your necklace."  
She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Troy got it for me, mostly to freak my parents out but-"

"You know a pentagram protects you from evil." I pulled my arm out to show her the bracelet I was wearing. "Troy got it for me for my birthday, I never take it off."

Amy smiled before tucking her necklace away.

"Do you know anything weird that might have happened to Troy, a myth or anything I can hold onto?" I leaned forward.

"With all these people disappearing." Rachel, Amy's friend, starts. They give each other uneasy looks.

"What?" I asked in a serious tone.

"A local legend." Amy started.

"This one girl was murdered on Centennial, like decades ago." Rachel added.

"Supposedly her ghost hitchhikes and whoever picks her up, well they never come back." Amy looked at the salt and pepper on the table.

"Listen, Amy I really hope to see you soon, he'll want you to live a good life if we never find him." I let a gulp fill up on my throat before letting my eyes get teary.

"We'll miss him." She nodded and fell into her friend's arms.

"Here, whatever your getting's on me." I gave them the twenty Sam gave me and walked away.

I fell into the impala.

"Local myth of this girl who was murdered out on centennial." Dean started driving off, "She hitchhikes and who ever picks her up doesn't ever show up again."

"So where now?"

"Library." Dean replied to Sam.

We drove to the public library before getting out. I walked passed the woman at the desk. I walked by the computers and fell into one of the seats. Dean and Sam collided together as Dean typed on the laptop.

"Murder." He whispered as he slowly typed the letters in. They fought but I laughed. A horrible death. I tried murder before typing in suicide.

"Control Freak." I turned to Dean yelling at Sam.

"Het Bitches come look at this." There was a suicide reading on the screen.

"Language." Dean mumbled to me, which lead to me rolling my eyes.

"Look, Constance Welch twenty four year old jumped off Sylvania Bridge, Drowns in the river."

"You think that's her?" Dean asked. I looked up at him and shrugged.

"Probably" Sam said getting up from the clutter.

''Her Husband's still alive." I mumbled scrolling down to read the paragraph. "Before taking the swan dive she walked away from her children in the tub and when she came back they were not breathing."

"Go check out the bridge?" Sam asked as he started to walk out.

"Let's go." I turned and started to walk out and into the car. I lied my head down. The sun was starting to fall behind the horizon as we drove away. The moon was bright in the sky as we saw the bridge in the distance.

"I'm staying in here." I said as I rolled in a ball in the back seat. I felt my eyes start to get heavy as they shut the door. Then my eyes were shut and sleep overcame me.

_I was in the field again, but all the flowers wilted. I stood up but my dress had turned a dark red, like blood making a trail. I went to scream hello but nothing could come out of my voice._

_"Hello darling." I spun around and my dress turned short and black. "Sit." He pushed his hand down and a weight dropped me to my knees. "It's a dream, I can do anything." His smile was filled with lost souls._

_"Who are you?" I said, my voice returning._

_"Not who I am, it's why am I here?" _

_"Why are you here then?" I asked through gritted teeth._

_"Because it's almost time, you brother he's ready and so are others just like him, but you, oh you're the key." The smell of manure filled my dream and a wash of worriment went over his face._

_"Jess." A giant seemed to echo through my dream._

Stench filled the impala as Dean slid into the drivers seat.

"You smell like dog shit." I covered my nose.

"Shut up! What did you do to my car?" He asked, checking around to make sure his baby was all right.

"I was asleep, wait- what happened?"

"That Constance bitch drove my car."

I laughed, "Why do you look like you just swam in crap?" I slid to the left side of the car, getting away from Dean.

"Shut up! " We drove forward into town by a motel.

"One room please." Dean said as he placed the master card on the table.

"You having a reunion or something.' The clerk said as he looked at the card.

"What are you talking about?" I asked leaning up to be his height.

"Another guy rented out a room for a month his name was, Burt, Burt Aframian"

"Dad." I whispered, running out and by his room. Before I could run Dean grabbed onto my shirt. He smiled at the clerk and walked forward slowly.

I was always loyal to him. He decided to take me in instead of throwing me out. I picked up my lock pick and walked out by the other motel room. I started to unlock it until a click came and I pushed it open. Rotten mold filled the scent of the room.

"He hasn't been here for a couple of days at least." Excitement left my face as Dean said this.

"He was trying to get something from coming in, he was worried." I said pointing to the salt and cat eye shells.

"Dad figured it out." Dean said startled, "Woman in white."

"Well why don't you go find where she's buried, or some sort of weakness, I'm going back to our room because the stench is worse than Dean." He gave me a look.

"Sam, you do that, I'm going to get cleaned up." I laughed as we walked out of the room.

"Shit" I said to Dean as we walked out, nodding to the Deputy over in the driveway. I pick up my phone and Call Sam.

"Deputy's spotted me and Dean, take off."

"What?"

"Leave." I sternly said as I clicked my phone off.

"Problem officers?" Dean asked as they approached.

"Where's your partner?" He asked Dean.

"Fake Id, Credit Card, you got anything real?" He asked slamming Dean over the hood of the cop car.

"My Boobs." I laughed at his comment before the other man handcuffed me.

They through us in the car and I laughed. Pointing to my boot and the lock picker buried deep inside. He laughed with a sly smile. They grabbed onto my wrists and through me into the room.

Dean took a seat next to me.

"Hey take it easy!" He yelled gruffly.

"You wanna give us your real name?"

"I told you Ted, Ted Nugent."

He gave me a look, "I'm Krissi Rivers." I smiled and tilted my head.

"I don't know if you understand how much trouble you're in here."

"Umm excuse me but I'm only 16 so you are not aloud to send me to an adult trial."

"Really because according to this your 21." He pulled out a box with our IDs in them.

"What we talkin' like misdemeanor kind of trouble or squeal like a pig trouble."

"Boy you officially a suspect, you have the faces of missing person taped to your wall."

"That makes a lot of sense cause I was three in '82 when the first person went missing."

"An older guy's working with you, maybe he started the whole thing, and now you're here teaching her how to do it."

"To kill?" I asked with a smirk on my face, "You're kidding right."

He grabbed onto my wrist to look at my bracelet, I let out a little scream at his grip.

"Pentagram, and other satanic symbols on your wrist, don't tell me that don't mean anything."

"Look at this." The sheriff said as he through a leather coated journal on the table. The room went silent as me and Dean stared. "Mean anything?" He asked and I looked up.

"I don't know what it is." I lied looking up. Dean was still staring.

"Oh really, well it looks like Dean knows what it is." He opened to a page that had his name with 35-111 circled, the page empty other than that. A ring came from the other room and a man walked in.

"911 call."

He looked at us.

"Need to pee?"

"No." We replied in unison.

He handcuffed us to the table and I rolled my eyes. Then the room was empty and I quickly bent down and grabbed my lock pick out and worked on my handcuff. Click! I turned to Dean and unlocked them. I grabbed the journal and sprinted to the window and outside.

I picked up my phone and called Sam, putting it on speaker as we walked down the street.

"Pretty illegal Sam." I laughed.

"Listen we gotta talk." Dean said as Sam blabbered on about the corpse.

"Dad's not in Jericho." I cut in, "We have his journal, Coordinates."

"Where to?" Sam asked.

"We don't know." I replied, "Hey where are you?"

"Cent-" Then a crash and no other noise came from the phone.

"Sam!" Dean screamed into the phone.

"Centennial" I sprinted forward, putting my phone in my pocket and going forward.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked as we ran forward to a car by the side. I slid into drivers seat and popped open the box, turning on the engine.

"You don't know how to drive." Dean said trying to push me out.

"Best time to learn." I turned onto the street and went to Centennial. I will never go home, played in my mind. I sped up as we came to a rickety house. The impala sat and I saw Sam struggling in the front seat, Constance attacking him. Then Dean rushed out of the car, shooting a bullet into the woman's head.

"Dean!" I screamed as the window shattered. Then the black Chevy rushed forward into the house. I froze in my seat. I waited for them to come out, tapping the dashboard. Dean didn't like me to go into the actual hunt part with him, which I found boring, but I couldn't move on this one.

"Dean!" I screamed as I got out of the car, "Sam!"

"I swear to go if anything is wrong with my car." Dean yelled from inside. I laughed as they drove it out.

"Hey!" I said waving to them and getting into the car.

"You know you could of helped?" Dean said annoyed, I laughed.

"I thought you didn't want me to hunt?" He mumbled to himself and Sam pulled out a map from the glove compartment and started looking at it. He moved his fingers to meet a spot and I studied him.

"Great Neck, a small town in Wyoming." Sam said looking at the map closely.

"Bout how long?" Dean asked looking at him then back to the road.

"About 6-700 miles." Sam said folding up the map.

"If we kick ass we can get there in a day."

"Dean." Sam said with a sad look. "I have an interview in the morning."

"What interview?" I asked leaning forward and resting my chin on the seat.

"A college interview." Dean said, nodding back to me.

"What college?" I asked surprised.

"Stanford." Sam said with a smirk.

"That's really good." I said in awe.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Dean said turning to go back to his house.

"You got a good shot on making it?" I asked.

"Ya, got a good score as long as the interview goes well I think I got a full ride next year." I smiled.

"Congrats Sammy." I said, rubbing his head before lying back. Dean turned up the music and I fell into a ball, closing my eyes.

_"Jess!" I heard a scream. I was in a dark room, couldn't even see a foot in front of me. A spark lit and the man stood in front of me._

_"Jessica." He had his sly smile on. _

_"Why are you here?" I asked screaming. He smiled and blew out the match. __**Darkness**__. I turned around but tripped and found myself falling into the field. My back hit the flowers and I instantly flew up. The man was on the other side of the field. He had the match in his hand. He dropped it and the air was filled with smoke. _

_"Why are you doing this?" I screamed, and then closed my eyes falling to the floor. A screeching noise came and I covered my ears. "STOP!" I yelled then silence, and the smell of burning love no longer existed. I stood up. Spinning around, no one was here. _

_"Hello?" I spun around one more time to see his dirty face._

_"Hello fire." I backed up, staring at him._

_"Why are you doing this?" He smiled._

_"Look at your dress." I did as I was told, it was red, the long trail. "Now move forward and look at the trail." I took a step forward. The trail burned the flowers down and nothing but ashes were there. "It wasn't me, you are the fire."_

_"What did you do?" I asked looking back, but he wasn't there."_

_"Jess."_

And I opened my eyes to see Sam shutting the door.

"Sam." I got up in my seat and scrolled the window down.

"Sam!" I yelled as he started walking in." I jumped out of the car and ran up to him, crashing into a hug. "You're going to do great tomorrow." I whispered.

"I'll miss you."

"Keep in touch." He whispered back, kissing my forehead. Then he turned and walked into his apartment. I watched him leave before turning into the car.

"You ok?" He asked as I got in.

"Ya, why wouldn't I be?" I asked looking back at the house.

"You were screaming in your sleep." He whispered. "What were you dreaming of?"

"I don't remember." I lied, looking back forward.

"Why did you guys never keep in touch?" I asked, changing the subject. He shrugged.

"He didn't want a hunter life." Then a crash came from behind us and I turned back. A glowing came from his apartment.

"Sam!" I screamed running out of the car, Dean followed me. Before we entered the building Dean grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. After he was inside I sprinted up the stairs. Sam was standing, looking at his girlfriend as she was in flames.

"Hey Fire." Played in my head over and over again. I felt my heart melt and I fell to the floor, looking up at her. I closed my eyes, the flowers burning played in my mind and the man's whispers played over and over again. My hands went to my ears and I let a scream out.

"STOP IT!" The burning flowers were all I could smell, beauty crumbling to ashes. Tears fell from my cheeks to the floor and all the whispers and yelling stopped." Jess!" Dean said, trying to pick me up.

"_It wasn't me, you are the fire." _Was the last whisper in my head before everything stopped. Dean's voice drowned out. Sam's sobs were nothing but wasted tears. Jessica, the beautiful flower dropped to the floor, she was nothing but ashes my dress had fell over. I killed her. I felt Dean scoop me up and drag me downstairs, pulling me into the trunk. I couldn't move or speak. Nothing but tears fell from my eyes. Dean went back upstairs to grab Sam. The sirens, their voices, the glass under Deans feet crackling, the cars driving by, the people gasping, I couldn't hear anything but the roaring fire that was now put out. By me. Yet, I could hear every single noise, the way Sam pulled his hand from Deans grasp to go back to his girlfriend, the way the people whispered into each other's ears because if they spoke too loud others would stare, I heard the rosemary his neighbor pulled out, I heard their friend try to break through the crowd, I heard Sam shut the trunk as he wiped a tear from his puffy eye. Lastly, I heard silence, how they knew what I did, their little sister had broke down and stopped a fire by a single scream. Then nothing, but Metallica, as if no one was wanting to talk, as if it never happened.

* * *

**Please Review! Hoped you liked it! Go check out my other stories!**


End file.
